Blur
by cimplo
Summary: They just a friend after all…and then what? Then something blur come to them when Akaashi forced to married. OT4. "Can I refuse?" / "Oyyy Akaashi! Let get back home!" / "Thankyou. It's nothing matter, but… at least I'm glad, you are here." / "Friend?"


**Blur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate

I'm not using it for profit, only for fun and fulfill my love to Akaashi

Sorry for grammatically/grammar error (I don't have beta for this)

Tsukishima 1st year

Akaashi 2nd year

Bokuto and Kuroo 3rd year

Enjoy

Akaashi!xWho?

* * *

School bell ringing was heard by four boy who sat in the rooftop. The one who have slight-gray eyes looking to the sky, "Hey…isn't this supposed to be third lesson? Why don't we go back to class?"

One with _megane-_ (glasses) and yellow salty hair just look at him and nod with bored while he still sipping his juice.

" _Maa…maa…_ Too early to go back now..Akaashi, Tsukishima." The spike black hair finally let out his voice, Kuroo Testsuro.

"Yes…since the teacher not gonna be in that on time I guess." The last person who have an owl-hair style agree with Kuroo, Bokuto.

Akaashi sighing and stand up, "Ok, if that what you want guys. I'm head off first."

Akaashi leaving with no hesitation, while the three of them watching 'till that figure has disappeared behind the rooftop door.

"Hey, isn't Akaashi quite quiet now?" Kuroo speak up.

"I think so too." Tsukishima nod for agreement.

"Something must be wrong with him." Bokuto stared seriously to that door.

.

.

.

 **Yesterday, 7.15 p.m JST**

" _Nee_ …Keiji, we've got arrangement for your life partner."

In the middle of dinner, Akaashi have a little gasp when his mother said that. But then chill out like always. He using his poker face.

"I'm sorry _Okaa-san_ , am I misheard or something? Partner for life?" Akaashi put his chopstick aside the bowl.

Her mother only nod.

"Are we in debt again?" He know that his family not so welfare, but still can alive. Cause he smart after all, going to school isn't kind of problem cause he can get the scholarship easily.

"Not it honey."

"Can I refuse?"

"I hope you can, but… listen honey. You know your father? His secret-file has been stolen. And the culprit is someone who not half-heart to killed someone."

"What was that? It's quite nonsense. Whats the matter with me who should get married?"

"Not 'killed'-like it 'killed', but something more mentally abuse… like, reputation or pride. Not just your father, but you too…and me. Our family."

"I'm sorry if I'm shock you, but the culprit have a daughter who really adore you, and that's the way-out."

Akaashi silent, don't know what to say. Mentally abuse? What will he get from that? Adore him? Is he've been stalked all this time?

"I don't understand why should I? Sorry but, I'll refuse _okaa-san_."

.

.

.

Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutaro, Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsuro don't know either since when they get along together. It's quite a weird combo. Bokuto and Kuroo is hot blooded and noisy, Bokuto quite stupid if should compared to Tsukishima and Akashi. Tsukishima who look always salty doesn't understand too why he sometimes can hold up his _saltiness_ within this group eventhough he still annoying. While Akaashi, himself is quite a normal student. Calm, not salty-annoying like Tsukishima or Kuroo, and not noisy like Bokuto. He is the most normal within the group.

And now—the three of them come to his class, "Oyyy Akaashi! Let get back home!" Bokuto swaying his hand full of excitement. He always so energic.

"Yes Akaashi, let get back home together… I don't want him crying all the way long go home without you. It noisy." Kuroo added lazily.

Akaashi 'bit flustered hearing Bokuto crying if he not go home with him _, What was that with crying without him? Bokuto-san is really stupid._

" _I'm not crying!"_

" _Yes you are!"_

" _I'm not!"_

Tsukishima sighing, "Akaashi-san, please get back home together with us. I don't want to suffer alone cause those idiot senpai." Saltyshima mode-activated.

" _How dare you called me Idiot?!_ _Baka-megane!(Stupid Glasses)"_

" _Who the hell is idiot Tsukki?! At least I'm smarter than that Owl!_ "

" _What the—Kuroo! Where's your side is?! Akaashi please on my side!Please support me!_ "

Akaashi face-palm. _How can I get along with them?_ Himself also curious.

"Alright, wait for a sec. Please don't get noisy in school corridor."

" _Haaaaaaai._ " Replied Kuroo and Bokuto at the same time.

Tsukishima always feeling amazed by how Akaashi can ruled those noisy senpai easily. Ah no wonder, he kind of smart student right? Smart on managing _human_ also. Eh—but they're more like cat and owl. Tsukishima don't know why he sudden feeling salty to his mind.

.

.

.

While the both noisy is step ahead more than Akaashi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima open the conversation, "Akashi-san, you quite quiet now, you know? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I'm just 'bit tired Tsukishima."

"Is there something I can—ah we can do, I mean with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to help you?"

Akaashi smiled, "Thankyou. It's nothing matter, but… at least I'm glad, you are here."

 _What was supposed to mean?_ Tsukishima feel his heartbeat pounding faster.

"Eh—what do you mean Akaashi-s?"

"Hey hey you two! Why you guys walking so slow? Akaashi! Tsukishima! Are you an oldman? C'mon hurry up, we want try Ice cream shop overthere. You'll get lost if you did'nt catch up us!" Bokuto swaying his hand. Tsukishima sighing and give Bokuto deathglare. Akaashi still silent. Feeling something wrong with Akaashi who didn't angry with him, Bokuto take a closer to him.

"What's wrong with you Akaashi? You didn't angry to me?"

"Nothing. Why should I?" Akaashi replied lazily.

"C'mon Bokuto, He already mad at you for thousand year… and now he didn't want to talk to you! _Kekeke."_ Kuroo teasing Bokuto with evil laugh.

"Oh Tsukki c'mon come here, I need you to make the ownershop salty…cause I heard, he's kinda stingy to customer who have a cooler face than him."

 _What was that?_ _Am I salty-machine?! I will give him uppercut after this._

And with that, Tsukishima leaving Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Sorry if I made you angr—" Akaashi giving hand gesture to make Bokuto stop talking.

"Just say, we are friend right?"

"O—of course!"

Akaashi grit his teeth.

"Say, if your friend was forced to married someone. What will you do?"

"I will definetily save him/her! If that makes him/her suffer."

"With all cost?"

"Yes!"

"Even you should selling soul to demon to save her/him?"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Yes, if I had no option."

"And you okay if you're status only friend after all?"

"Y-yes?"

This is not answer what Akaashi want to hear.

"Oh I see." Akaashi lowering his gaze to the ground

"Sorry, I just wanna go home right now. I'm not feeling well."

"H—hey wait _Akaash—!_ "

He just friend after all, nothing more. _Akaashi why you expecting more!_ He feeling stupid to bring this up conversation.

"Friend?"

Bokuto said to himself. "Am I friend to you, Akaashi?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Why they're so late?" Kuroo sighing, he already eating the second Ice cream.

"Probably lost?" Tsukishima assuming.

"No way the hell, Bokuto and I already been know this place three days ago. He should be remember."

"But Bokuto-san is quite stupid right?"

 _Geh… it quite make sense._

 _ **Dddrt…ddrrt…**_

Kuroo feeling the vibrates from his phone…

 **From:Bokuto**

 **To: Kuroo**

 **Subject: Sorry**

 _I'm sorry, Akaashi not feeling well. Oh and I just remember I have something to do. Maybe laterz (owo)_

"There's something must be wrong with them after we leave." Kuroo stares to Tsukishima

"I think so too."

* * *

 **I love Akaashi, and the OT4 that much.**

 **I don't know but when I'm in love with character, sometimes just make me want to make them more suffer *cough**

 **Read Review and Critic are welcome dear.**


End file.
